deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles vs Black Panther
DB Knuckles vs Black Panther.png|The Saints Jigglypuff Sketch-1542398066785.png|EmperorDedede Knuckles vs Black Panther.PNG|ZDogg Black Panther VS Knuckles.jpg|ScorpionStinger Knuckles vs Black Panther '''is a What-If? episode of Death Battle created by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's featuring Knuckles the Echidna from the Sonic the Hedgehog series & the Black Panther from the Marvel Avengers series. Description SEGA vs Marvel. Two Protector of their tribes will sink their claws in the battle to see who is the strongest? Will Knuckles be Angel Island defender, Or will the King of Wakanda slash through. Interlude (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: To be a protector of a tribal city, One must dig deep into their inner animal to make sure the land your protecting don't fall apart in the wrong hands. Boomstick: And you don't even need much in the weapon department aside from some kickass claws. Wiz: Like '''Knuckles the Echinda, The guardian of the Master Emerald. Boomstick: And the Black Panther, The ruler and protector of Wakanda. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Knuckles (Cue Sonic Adventure - Theme of Tikal) Wiz: For 4000 Years, The Echinda Race was a living race that thrived to advance technology and advance warfare. Boomstick: That is until they decided to raid to obtain the power of the Master Emerald, Unaware that a GIANT WATER DRAGON name Chaos, Murdering almost every one of them. Wiz: That is until a young girl name Tikal manage to seal Chaos inside the Master Emerald, Which manage to tear the village into the sky, Giving it the name: Angel Island. Forever staying there as long the emerald is in it shrine. Boomstick: Centeraries later as most of the Echinda are either killed or trap in a parael universe, The last sole surviving echinda remain to protect the Master Emerald at all cost. His name was Knuckles the Echidna. (Cue Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles - Mushroom Hill Zone) '-Age: 16' '-Species: Echinda (Duh...)' '-Occupation: Defender of the Master Emerald and Angel Island' '-Sole survivor of the Echidna race' '-Doesn't chuckle' '-Been an internet meme in many forms' Wiz: Knuckles spent his entire life to making sure the Master Emerald doesn’t fall into the wrong hand, Putting his best foot forward to making sure that nothing happen to it. Boomstick: Thou by putting his best foot forward, He actually spend most of his time doing nothing. It is a slow day and no one was willing to fly all the way to a floating island. Wiz: That is until the evil genius of Dr. Eggman use Knuckles as a pawn by confincing him that a certain blue blur and his friend is flying over to Angel Island to steal the Master Emeralds. Knuckles manage to go off to find Sonic and before you know it, The emerald was stolen. Boomstick: Not really bright for a defender is he? Wiz: Nope. Lucky after Sonic beat the sense to Knuckles, They work together to stop Dr. Eggman and got along pretty well. Saving Angel Island before it plumit to the ground. Boomstick: Thou even with that, The Master Emerald been stolen numberous time, But Knuckles been doing his best to make sure to get it back again. Using his treasure hunting skills and even holding the power the Emerald had, Using his best weapon: Punching. Doesn't matter if something blocking his path or dealing with an opponent or even climbing on a tall mountain, Punching seem to work for almost everything. Hey Wiz, I'm gonna see if I can punch my way to climb through the wall. Wiz: Boomstick I don't think... Boomstick: *Punch through the wall* Ahhhh That hurt! Wiz: Boomstick, You put a hole on the wall! Boomstick: I'm sure someone will fix it. (Cue Sonic Adventure - Unknown of M.E.) Power/Ability: '-Super Strength' '-Can tunnel easily through the ground, Even more with shovel claws.' '-Gliding through his dreadlocks' '-Limited pyrokinesis and geokinesis, leaving explosion in his punches or shooting flaming rocks from the ground.' '-Can perform several spiral attacks.' Boomstick: Knuckles is so powerful that his punch creates explosion out of no where. Wiz: By igniting hydrogen in the air, He can send a strong enough force to knock back his opponent. He can even glide through the air by trapping the air under his dreadlocks, Thou that only in the fictional world of gaming. Boomstick: He can even break holes on anything he sees, From the mountain wall to even the harder ground. Wiz: This works even more with the shovel claws, which allow him to dig even faster and on harder material. He use the claws on his front to leave dents. Boomstick: More dents then you think. But Knuckles most powerful ability would be when he gather the 7 Chaos Emerald to become.....a Pink Echidna. Huh. Hyper Knuckles '-More Powerful' '-Give an extra pack in his punch.' '-Flight' '-Climb even faster' Wiz: This is Hyper Knuckles, In which Knuckles able to grown even more powerful then before, Able to punch harder object and even fly around. Boomstick: He use this when the challenge get rough and even cut a hole in the zone to use a chunk of it against Super Sonic one time. Feats: '-Can go into combat against Sonic the Hedgehog' '-Outran Machine Gun Fire' '-Smashes through boldiers with ease' '-Create an volcano eruption from punching the ground' '-Punch the robotic part of the moon to put it back in orbit.' '-Defeated Super Metal Sonic, Yellow Zelkova, Zavok and Heavy King.' Boomstick: He's strong enough to break boldiers with ease, outrun bullets like it was nothing and even faced off against Sonic multiple times, Even running as fast as he can. He's even cause hole in the ground he run on and lift heavy trees. Wiz: He's even punch the ground so hard, He created a volcano eruption by using 3.9 Megatons of force from punching the ground. Then there was the time he punched the robotic part of the moon that Eggman created so hard, it can be seen from space. Boomstick: He just punch his way into making sure that moon return to orbit. Thou his strength can only get him so far as Knuckles is not really the brightest guardian of his team, or even his tribe. Flaws: '-Very Empty Minded compare to his friends' '-Hold a massive ego' '-Fall for Eggman's tricks time and time again' '-Jump into a fight without strategy' '-Hyper Form only limited with the 7 Emeralds.' Black Panther (Cue Black Panther - Wakanda) Wiz: Before he was the king of Wakanda, T'Challa was the prince to the nation and was the son of T'Chaka. Boomstick: That name still a tongue twister to me. Wiz: Wakanda itself is a fictional nation somewhere deep in Africa, However T'Challa have been outside time and time again. Black Panther '-Full Name: T'Challa' '-Birthplace: Wakanda' '-Former Prince, Currently King' '-Been Gruadulated in multiple university' '-Married to Storm' Boomstick: Epectually in places with good educations like a university. Wiz: However after earning numerious degee from the university he been too, The king of Wakanda and current Black Panther been assassinated in a bombing attack by Ulysses Klaw. (Cue Black Panther - Phambili) Boomstick: So now T'Challa was ready to be the new ruler of Wakanda, But in order to claim the throne, He must climb to the rank and claw his way to the top. And all this by beating 6 Strong Fighters to test his bravery and strength. Wiz: Afterward, He gain his right in the throne and the blessing of Wakanda guardian "Bast the Panther God". All Black Panther need is the power to keep Wakanda safe. Boomstick: So after eating some Heart-Shape Herbs, Black Panther put on his father get-up and now hold the power of a true panther, like Super Strength, Super Speed and Cat-Like Reflexes. You know, I should buy me a panther that can do all that. Wiz: Careful Boomstick, Panther are not easy to tame. (Cue Black Panther - Royal Talon Fighter) Abilities: '-Enhanced strength' '-Enhanced speed' '-Enhanced sight' '-Cat-like Reflexes' '-Exceptional detective skills' '-Psychic resistance' '-Studied 160+ martial arts' Boomstick: Anyway, T'Challa would use his now power to gain the strength and speed he need. Wiz: As well as massive increase in his super senses. Not only to see in the dark but also use his superior vision can even make out infrared and ultraviolet light, Compare to any other cats who cannot see infrared or UV light. Though it is a common misconception that they can. Boomstick: Either way he always land on his feet, Not just by the use of his fast agility but his kinesthetic sense, which allow him to be aware of his surrounding. He can climb around in trees and branches and jump at high heights. Sometime I wish I was king of Wakanda. Wiz: Too bad you can't keep a secret, And Wakanda hold the most biggest secret of all, It large shipment of Vibranium from a meteor that crashed many decades ago. Boomstick: And they houded it for themselves, Making them the richest tribe to ever lived. Wiz: Vibranium is mainly use as an extremely durable metal which can absorb audio and kinetic energy and only few happen to use it. Boomstick: Like Captain America and his unbreakable shield. Wiz: Or for this case, Black Panther suit. Boomstick: Yes, As king of Wakanda, T'Challa have access to use of the vibraniums for his suit of armor and even his cat-like claws. Panther Suit: '-Vibranium mesh' '-Ballistic protection' '-Energy Daggers' '-Can hold a static charge' '-Cloaking' '-Energy palm blasts' '-Retractable claws' Wiz: The suit itself no only just block bullets, But also absorb energy from it, robbing anything from it's momentum. A single bullet doesn't bounce off the suit, Instead it just fall to the ground. To where even a helicopter mounted gun can't even phaze him. He's also equip himself with a Energy Daggers, A shield of hardern light and a teleporting device. Boomstick: Not to mention his claws are made from a special kind of Vibranium called Anti-Metal, Being the same type of metal that melt other metals, Even adamantium. Good for Panther, Bad for Wolves. (Cue Black Panther - King's Dead) Feats '-Bested Iron Man and Captain America' '-8th smartest human alive' '-Wrestled a lion and a crocodile' '-Survived a strong hit from the Hulk' '-Broken Skrull bones' '-Defeated Klaws, Wolverines and Doctor Doom' Wiz: He manage to run faster then a panther which can run around 50 miles per hours, survived hits from the Hulk and even defeated Wolverines by throwing him at the other X-Mens. Boomstick: He even beat the shit out Iron Man and Captain America, Broken bones from Skrull and protected Wakanda from all form of invading soldiers, Including Doctor Doom. Wiz: However T'Challa is still human under his suit. He is still prone to failure at times. Flaws: '-Still Human under the suit' '-Vibranium is not invincible and can break apart with too much force' '-Senses can be overwhelmed' '-Almost killed by Doctor Doom and had his vibranium stolen.' '-Was overpowered by Killmonger and was nearly killed.' Boomstick: He was beaten multiple time by the likes of Doctor Doom who manage to steal the Vibranium horde, Took a beating from the Hulk and even was almosted killed by Killmonger. Wiz: During those times, His Vibranium armor can only handle so much energy. If it take too much power, The suit can break apart. Boomstick: No matter what kind of issue he in thou, Wakanda protector will always be there. Cause remember kids, This is what happen when you invade Wakanda. Ready Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle (At the Echinda Shrine on Angel Island) (Cue Oddworld: Abes Oddysee - Monsaic Lines) Knuckles: *Relaxing behind the Master Emerald, Snoozing* While Knuckles was sleeping, Black Panther arrive through teleported as he begin scanning the Master Emerald. Black Panther: Hmm, There is a large amount of energy from this gem alone. *Contacting the Avengers* I'm bringing this emerald to headquarter to do some research on it. We don't know what kind of power it's hold. Black Panther hangs up as he lifted the Master Emerald before leaping down on the edge of the temple. Black Panther: Alright, I'm ready for transport. Knuckles: Not with that you're not. *Land down as well after being woked up* What you got there, It's mine. (Cue West African Traditional Music - Tribal War Chant) Black Panther: Best stay down now, This gem is not worth the time of a small pray. Knuckles: Oh believe me, This pray got more then you think. *Ready my clawed fist* Black Panther: You dare challenge a king? *Place Master Emerald down* It time to show you the fear of a true predator. *Ready my claws* FIGHT! ' ' Both Knuckles and Black Panther begin clashing their sharp weapons at each other, Sending their swift speed as Black Panther pounce at Knuckles, Tossing him close to the edge. Knuckles would charge at Black Panther to send a strong punch at him, Only for him to skid backward. Knuckles: What kind of armor is that? Whatever it is, I'm breaking it. Knuckles continue trying to punch at Black Panther as Black Panther counter it, slashing at Knuckles before tossing him off the side of the temple. Knuckles: Whao! *Quickly grab on to the side and begin climbing upward* Black Panther leap on top of the Master Emerald and try to slash at Knuckles, Before getting rammed by Knuckles as he was gliding at Black Panther, Knocking him down. Knuckles: You might jump high, but I can atleast fly. Black Panther then use the cloak of his suit. Knuckles: !!! *Look around* What kind of tricks are you trying to pull. As Knuckles had his guard up, Black Panther appear behind Knuckles, Sending a hard kick that send Knuckles down the steps, crashing on the ground below before getting up. Knuckles: Grrrr *Look at Black Panther* Black Panther: You lack the intelligent to save yourself. Your strength will be your biggest downfall. *Running down the steps and send a hard slash at Knuckles* Knuckles take a hard hit, losing some blood as he quickly try to run up the steps before jumping on top of the Master Emerald, Which attracted 7 Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles: You want to see what these Emeralds can do. Here's a demostration. (Cue Sonic Adventure 2 - Egg Golem) Knuckles fly up and transform into Hyper Knuckles as he fly at Black Panther as Black Panther pounce at Knuckles. Both continue clashing as Black Panther crashing to the ground. Black Panther: To become a true guardian of the land, It take more then power. Knuckles: You are just making this easy for me. Both continue clashing each other weapons as sparks fly as they both pushing each other, With Knuckles punching at Black Panther armor, doing some damages to it, cracking it more. Knuckles: Not bad for a strong armor, But it not super stronge. *Keep on punching* As Black Panther continue trying to block off as much as he can, He scratch at Knuckles with his sharp claws before kicking him backward, leaping back. Knuckles: *Get kicked back* Don't try to push me back. It's time to put this black cat down. *Charge at Black Panther at full force* Just as Knuckles about to punch, His Hyper Forms ran out and rendering him normal. Much to Knuckles shock expression. Black Panther: Now it's my turn. *Ready my dagger* Knuckles: Oh No! Black Panther would begin slashing and slicing at Knuckles at his swiftest of speed as Knuckles losing more blood as try to punch his hardest at Black Panther, only for the spikes on his gloves to shatter. Black Panther: Once again, The Predator hunt down the pray, That is the law of nature and my rule is law! Black Panther then send out a finishing slash at Knuckles, Resorting him as a bloody puddle. Black Panther: Don't start what you cannot finish. K.O! As Knuckles bloody piles on the stone ground of the shrine as Black Panther scan the Master Emerald contained inside the glass device at the Avenger headquarter. Conclusion (Cue Pray For Me by The Weeknd) Boomstick: Well that one way to make echidnas exinct. Wiz: While Knuckles did have the upper hand in Strength and Speed, It wasn't really good enough to Black Panther faster agility and smart thinking in battle, along with more ways of dealing with Knuckles. Boomstick: While Knuckles was strong enough to punch the moon into orbit using 3.9 Megatons of force, The same as making a volcano erupt, Black Panther survived taking a brutal hit from the Hulk who can lift up a million ton mountain and even put planets back together. That's 5x the amount of strength that Knuckles had. Wiz: Not to mention that Black Panther armor while can be destroy, Knuckles didn't even close to enough energy to break through it, Even when he have some strong forces in his punch. Boomstick: That why he had to break out the chaos emeralds and turn into his Hyper Form, Which did manage to give him a small advantage. It would've been enough to bring Black Panther down if Knuckles had used it more wisely. Wiz: Even then it no match for the same amount of power that Black Panther dealt with before. An example of this is the time Black Panther faced off against Super-Skrull, Who had has Luke Cage's strength and durability, Iron Fist's chi manipulation, Wolverine's claws, Bullseye's accuracy, and the combined fighting skills of Captain America, Daredevil, Elektra, Shang-Chi, Moon Knight, and even T'Challa himself. Boomstick: And he's manage to not only defeated Skrull, But also killed him in a brutal fasion, Having to tear off one of Skrull arm and even his eye out. Wiz: By defeating Skrull, Black Panther was able to take down something that was more then Knuckles ever was. This along with Black Panther more sharper weapons compare to Knuckles spikes lead to the conclusion that Knuckles didn't had anything to top off agianst Black Panther skills. Boomstick: Yep. Look this match had ended off in as quick as a slash. Wiz: The Winner is Black Panther Black Panther (Winner): +Better Durability and Agility +Far Beyond Smarter +Stronger Armor +Have more weapons for battle +Survived harder opponent like Doctor Doom and Super-Skrull '-Not as Strong' '-Not as Fast' Knuckles (Loser): +Stronger +Faster +Hyper Form was strong enough to do damage the suit. '-Extremely Stupid' '-Have no armor, Making him vunurable.' '-Have less tools for battle aside from his fists' '-Hyper Form is very limited' Next time 2 Girls with Super Powers and some really bad additude. Which of these tomboy will win? Question Did you agree with the result? If you think no, Then feel free to tell me why. No Yes Due to mixed reception, Should there be an alternate outcome to this fight? Yes No Trivia *This is the 2nd What If? Death Battle by newcomer The Saints Jigglypuff. *The connection between Knuckles and the Black Panther is that their protectors of their own tribe(Knuckles with Angel Island and Black Panther with Wakanda). And both mainly using their claws-like weapon to fight in their battles. *This battle was made in honor of Stan Lee, Who recently passed away on November 12th 2018. *This is the first episode where there a poll for an alternate outcome. This was due to the mixed reception. Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Sega vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:'Sonic vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles